My Lavender Eyed Doll, My Blue Eyed Vampire
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: I, a sixteen year old young woman, am the precious Doll to a blue-eyed vampire. My Master... Vampire!Naruto, AU


**_My Lavender-eyed Doll, My Blue-eyed Vampire_**

**Disclaimer and Author's Note:** I do not own Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. However, Kishimoto-sama doesn't own the idea of turning Naruto-kun into a vampire, and Hinata becoming his personal doll... I do after listening to Sadistic Vampire, and kind of reading some vampire stories of various anime fics... this story (most of it) is told as if Hinata's the main character, hence her P.O.V.

* * *

My coat is slowly shedded off me, as my buttoned shirt soon follows. I am left in just a satin lavender bra. But, even that soft fabric is unhooked, and it falls, freeing my breasts from the softness of the prison. He kissed my skin, his breath felt as he exhaled, with every breath he took. Then, a sharp stinging pain, like a shot from a medical needle... The sting lasts for barely a second before the pain washes away, and I feel him... sucking away.

He licked the excess drips of the red fluid that escaped the small bite on the side of my neck, once he had his fill. I however, do not going into fear, or cry out in fright... no. No, I instead let out a soft moan of delight. Yes, some of you may find this romantic, if you were of the blood-thirsty mind, however, many would cringe, and outright fear the idea of a vampire draining you of your own blood. But that isn't what Master Naruto does... no. No, instead I come to him...

I go to him when he whispers to the wind. For you see, I am nothing more than his willing Doll... I am his Doll... I am his vessel which offers him the fluid that he sweetly desires. And he did not force this life upon me, because it was I who offered my own blood for him to savor. The blood which for the past seven years, he has continued to drink, and lap with his tongue... savoring the scent that my blood emits, listening to the pulse of my heart beat, whispering into my mind the comforting words when he summons me.

I, a sixteen year old young woman, am the precious Doll to a blue-eyed vampire. My Master...

"Master Naruto..."

He licked the neck, his last lick healing the bloody love bite he inflicted upon me tonight... Yes, I loved the feeling of his tonggue running across my neck...

"Yes, my lavender Doll?"

"My Master... I grow tired of my village... I am unhappy unless I am with you..." My eyes look up, to gaze into the cerulean ocean that was his eyes, "I wish to leave, yet I am bound to the village... my father grows weary of me, and I fear of being indisposed... thrown away into the lower family rank."

Naruto's caring embrace tightens slightly, and I know. I can feel his anger begin to rise.

"None shall harm you, my Doll..."

I know he would protect me... I am his. I am his willing servant, his Doll...

"Master Naruto... for eleven years we have been together, ever since you rescued me on that night when I was kidnapped by Kumo's lone shinobi."

That night I shall never forget. It was the day my life of loneliness ended, and the days of willing servitude began... When I had awakened, was when I first saw Master Naruto...

=0=0=

Hinata was unconscious, stuffed in a large burlap bag, as a burly man with the hitai-ate of Kumogakure's stamped symbol on the metal plate, ran in the cover of the night. With this alliance, it was fairly easy to kidnap a Hyuuga, especially one who was young enough to grow before she was used as breeding stock. The man however did not take notice of a pair of blue eyes which have taken upon a nasty ice cold glare, as the shadowy figure followed the man who kidnapped the child. Once he was well enough from Hi's border, he cackled in delight as he stopped, and reached into the bag, and by the hair yanked out a young indigo-haired child by her short strands.

"Well, this bitch will do well. At long last Kumo shall gain a Kekkei Genkai..."

He smiled rather wickedly as he looked upon the girl, ripping off her kimono, leaving her in the white fabric that was her panties, before those were ripped as well, the beads which ties them together spilt towards the grassy ground. His hands roam across her stomach, moving towards her vagina, and he shivered in delight.

"I might as well break her in..." He sets her down on the ground none too gently, his aroused state overriding concern. All he cared about was getting his rocks off. The shadowy figure heard no more. The man heard the sound of a silent footfall, and turned around just as he was in the process of unbuckling his pants to let out his penis. There stood...

"The fuck? A six year old kid out here? Go on now, shoo you fucker."

The kid however walked towards him, followed by a puppy-sized fox with nine waving tails. The guy zips back up, and takes out a kunai. "You heard me punk, I said fuck off!" He flung it as a warning, where it whizzed past the boy's head. He did not flinch, nor did he stop in his continued path towards the Kumo-nin.

"Kyuubi... protect the child."

The fox bounced over, wrapping her tails around the naked child and sprinting too fast for the Kumo-nin to even stop the fox. Now angry, he turned to the six year old boy, only to discover he had instantly warped to him... right in front of his face, his sharp fangs bared for him to see. And he also saw the heart-gripping cold aura that radiated off him, mixed with the pure intent of death.

"S-Stay away! Bakemono!"

The boy... laughed... coldly... The laugh immediately died, and his voice took on an icy chill.

"You shall become my next feast... to intend to rape a young human child... a female of such purity..." He shunpo before the man, and clawed across his face. The man howled in agony. One of his eyes had been ripped into by the sharp claws, and the boy licked the bit of blood he drew... before he spits at the ground.

"You taste foul and disgusting... yet I will have to stomach you."

"BAKEMONO!"

He had pulled out a sword that he had stored on the back of his pants belt, and ripped the silverfish gray blade from its container, and swung. All he cut was an afterimage, and then he screamed again as the boy ripped a savage tear across the jugular. Blood sprayed, as he did it once more, this time tearing at the throat, before he chomped down, and devoured as much blood as he could without getting sick. The man's blood would suffice, yet he did not like the foul taste and scent it gave away.

Hinata whimpered, as she awoke. She felt that her clothes were all missing, yet she was in the embrace of what felt like warm cuddly fur. She barely caught the glimpse of a kitsune's face, its radiant eyes glowing softly, before she closed her eyes. When she awoke one again, the boy and his kitsune escaped into the shadows as she was found, with a burlap bag as a makeshift dress, by ANBU Inu and ANBU Neko. And next to her, hung by wire, were the drained remains of the Kumo-nin who nearly succeeded with the kidnapping of the Hyuuga Heiress. The boy sat down in his large bed, which was the shape of a coffin with the finest satin red silk and black silk threads, and black and blood red pillow tops, and the black blanket.

As he lies down, the kitsune curls up next to him, and he idly scratches behind the ears. "One of such purity, Kyuubi..."

The kitsune merely yawned.

=0=0=

For the next three years after that incident, I wondered where he came from, if he lived in my village, until I stumbled upon him drinking the blood of Mizuki-san, who had attempted, and obviously failed, at defecting away from the village with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Once he saw me, he took me, however I at first frightened him, because I was so calm at seeing the blood dribbling from his lips, and the blood from the corpse of the traitor Mizuki-san. For a week he kept me chained in the home of his hidden deep away from the humans. I learned barely from him. That his mother and father had been murdered by humans. I believe they were Minato-san and Kushina-san. Then one day, he grew hungry, but he feared of leaving me there, so I surprised him by tilting my neck back, and offering myself to him. After much argument, he conceded, but in essence, of my willingness to allow a vampire to drink, I became his property. I became a Doll, his willing servant.

That day, was when things grew much worse when I returned home, now freed from bondage. Yet, ever since then, I return to him when he whispers to me with his soothing tone. I felt Master shiver as I move my arms around him, in the way which he holds me in his own strong arms. I surprise him by sticking out my tongue, and leaving a light trail along his neck. Yes, I even heard a moan escape the mouth of my dear Master. "And for the past six years, I have grown more attached to you through my willingness to become your Doll, which I have begun to love you. Now, my Master, I can truly say without regret that I love you. I love you, Master Naruto, and through the bond, my service as Doll, and you as my Master, I shall remain by your side... even through the worse which my own kind throws at me."

And my Master's embrace becomes possessive, and protective. "My Doll..." I then sense something, and for the first time since our very first encounter, he called me by my name, "Hinata..."

I smiled, as our eyes locked. I could remain this way to stare into those strong eyes which he holds. So dark, cunning, mysterious, and exuding forth this dominating aura which comforts my own beating heart and the aches that my soul carries since my birth, the death of my mother, and the pains inflicted upon me from the family. My breath becomes a slight whisper, and an exotic tone enters my voice, as I near closer to those lips of his. "My Master..." I then kiss Master Naruto. Then I feel his tongue push my lips open, to taste the saliva. We taste one another, as our kiss deepens. I even moan for him, and it makes him delightfully happy to hear the sounds that I emit. The full moon tonight shined down through the canopy of the roof, which were overgrown tree limbs and leaves from two large trees.

These two trees shaded an abandoned small home, comfortable for someone like my Master, who has lived here for so long. Master Naruto is physically my age, but his true age adds a zero after sixteen. Our wonderful kiss soon ends, as our lips slowly part, lower lips stained with our saliva and which that small strand breaks as our faces gain enough distance from one another. I am blushing lightly, as usual. And Master... I never saw my Master so happy in my life. We stay here, listening to the nature of the night. But, I soon have to leave before I am discovered missing, and Master watches as I leave, fully clothed, and hiding the love bite on my neck by healing it with a simple medical jutsu.

_**Until again, Hinata... my lavender-eyed Doll...**_

He spoke to me in that whisper of which I enjoyed hearing. And as always, I reply to him telepathically.

_Until then, Master Naruto... my blue-eyed vampire..._

And I disappear, leaving my master all alone.

Well... he's not entirely alone.

He does have Kyuubi, a nine-tailed, reddish orange, wolf-sized kitsune as his favorite pet.

Maybe one day, we can truly live together. Our bond together, and our blossoming love between human and vampire...

I await the day Master calls for me, and this time, I remain by his side forever...

* * *

**Well? I just had to get this written down (or typed down) before the idea slipped beyond my grasp. Whereas Hinata is sixteen, by the way, Naruto is one hundred and sixty. In that brief memory paragraph, go back ten years for Hinata. And for Naruto... age is a bit tricky there but physically he was Hinata's age in the flashback memory too. And as you can tell by reading this one-shot, Kyuubi never attacked Konoha, Minato was not the Fourth Hokage or part of the Namikaze Clan, Kushina was not part of the Uzumaki Clan, nor were both human to begin with (they were also vampires, and Naru-kun's parents). Please, tell me how you think of this, folks.**


End file.
